


[瘫铁】杰哥，我家马厩挺大的

by yutang201225



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Yutang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutang201225/pseuds/yutang201225
Summary: 马厩震，鱼汤又一个醉酒之作，求喜欢。
Relationships: julius caesar/johnny
Kudos: 18





	[瘫铁】杰哥，我家马厩挺大的

“啊呀呀，真是一群酒鬼。”杰洛扶起了醉倒在马厩门口的马童，进入了马厩中寻找自己的爱马。  
在sbr大赛结束后，所有能成功来到终点的选手都能享受赛方提供的最奢侈的服务。喝不完的酒，热情似火的女孩，豪华的酒店让几乎所有的选手都沉浸在醉生梦死的快乐之中，没有人注意到大赛冠军的悄然离开。  
“我的瓦尔基里饭点很准时的，这里马匹的管理真是令人恼火的糟糕啊。”杰洛轻柔地抚摸着爱马瓦尔基里的脑袋，望着空空的马槽。都怪波克洛克将管理马厩的人都灌醉了，让选手们的马匹挨饿。“我的好姑娘，别担心，我去草料房给你拿晚餐。”  
草料房里堆满了刚刚晒好的麦秸，还没有来得及被码放储存起来，空气中充满了阳光的香气还有干净柔软的麦秸的香味。将手伸入草垛中，甚至可以感受到太阳的余温。  
“嘿杰洛，快看。”  
身后传来了缓慢的脚步声，杰洛循声望去，看到了乔尼一脸兴奋地缓步走来，好像是等待主人夸奖的小狗一样向杰洛展示自己不久前还一动不动现在却可以独立行走的双腿。  
“真不愧是我的男孩，居然这么快就可以走了！”杰洛自豪地搂住乔尼的肩膀，好友下半身的恢复自己可是功不可没呀。乔尼伸手环住了杰洛的细腰，交叉的双手顺着结实的肌肉线条渐渐地移到了杰洛的翘臀之上，大力地搓揉了起来。  
“要不我们试一试其他地方恢复的怎么样了？齐贝林医生…”怀中的男孩狡黠一笑，将比自己高一个头的杰洛压进了干草堆里，阳光的香气，男孩黄金一般闪耀的头发，满是情欲的双眼，真的是没法拒绝呢……  
“你个精力旺盛的家伙……唔…”还没来得及说出一句完整的话，杰洛丰满的下唇被男孩叼起，含入嘴中细细地品尝，不老实的手在他胸口和腰肢上色气地抚摸，早就硬的不像话的下体在不断地在杰洛腿根处摩擦。结实柔韧的肌肉使杰洛紧身的骑装下性感无比，当杰洛单手举拳通过终点线时，乔尼比杰洛任何一个女粉都要性奋，幻想着晚上杰洛骑在自己身上灵活地摆弄腰肢将自己送上高潮的样子。  
“真的要在这里做吗？这里是马厩，随时都有人可能会进来……”杰洛揪住了乔尼的衣领将他从自己身上扯下。  
“杰洛…杰洛…我好想现在就干你……”男孩又扑了过来，眸子中闪闪发光，不顾恋人的阻拦，伸手去解开身下人的皮带。“现在几乎没有人不是醉着的，就算我在吧台当着所有选手的面强奸你，也不会有人阻拦的。”接连不断的吻落在杰洛裸露的肌肤上，坏心眼地，乔尼故意在杰洛领子遮不住的部分留下明显的吻痕。  
好吧，真是输给他了，杰洛任由男孩将他的裤子鞋子一并脱掉。看着乔尼可怜巴巴的眼神，谁也不忍心拒绝他的请求。  
但是杰洛并不打算将性事的主导位置让给乔尼，男人翻身将男孩压在下面，他们滚进了草垛的深处，乘骑式是他最喜欢的姿势，也是乔尼在双腿瘫痪时的唯一选择。杰洛分开双腿跪在乔尼的腰上解开了男孩的裤子，勃起的阴茎立即弹了出来，来回地在杰洛股缝蹭动。  
摘掉手上的护掌，杰洛将乔尼火热的欲望拿在手里撸动着，一手给自己扩张，乔尼粗大的肉棒在没有充分扩张的情况下会让自己吃尽了苦头，可偏偏这家伙如果不干个爽就拒绝将自己的孽根从欺负到红肿肉穴里拿出来。杰洛深吸了一口气，扶好了乔尼的阴茎，烫人的龟头正抵着自己后穴的入口，杰洛准备一口气将巨物吞吃到底……  
“谁在里面？”赫特潘滋的声音从马厩的入口传来进来。  
糟了，有人进来了……杰洛惊慌地打算从乔尼身上下来，这个时候身下的乔尼坏心眼地顶胯，毫无防备的杰洛被突如其来的侵犯填充的满满当当。  
“唔…”杰洛赶紧捂住了嘴阻止呻吟声从他口中溜出来，可下面不老实的乔尼好像是故意想让赫特发现一样，一面按住了杰洛的腰防止他逃走，一面肉棒在小穴里不断深入。  
真是不幸，选手中还有一个滴酒不沾的赫特潘滋，而且自己遇上了一个精虫上脑的混蛋。杰洛俯下身子试图躲避赫特潘兹搜寻的目光。“要是被他发现了，我发誓，乔尼，我一定杀了你的。”伏在乔尼耳边小声说道，可这根本没有阻止乔尼将下体捅入自己体内。  
幸好正当赫特潘兹将要靠近这边的草垛时，一只橘猫从另一边的草垛中跳了出来，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，又轻快地溜走了。“什么嘛……原来是我太敏感了吗？”赫特潘兹摇了摇头，抱起了草料离开了仓库。  
“呼…”杰洛松了一口气，调整姿势将阴茎全部吞入，烫人的温度被送入了敏感的肠道中。“啊…好棒……”杰洛忍不住赞叹了一句，难怪这家伙在成为瘫子之前会受女性欢迎，纤细的少年并不与他粗大的下体相符。形状完美的性器一遍遍精准地按摩上肉穴里最令杰洛兴奋的地方，“嗯…啊啊……乔尼你…你不要随便…乱动……”sbr大赛的冠军坐在好友的性器上，下面淫荡地吸着，腰不停地起伏为了迎合乔尼的操动。  
“杰洛，你的小嘴可真贪吃，再进去点什么呗！”乔尼坏笑着将一根手指跟着自己的阴茎一起捅入了后庭，引得杰洛一阵压抑的喘息，淫糜的水声充满了空旷的粮草房  
这不是他们第一次做了，乔尼回忆起了他们初次的肌肤之亲……  
“乔尼—!”在好友的惊呼声中，乔尼掉入了破裂开的冰层之间，冰冷的河水瞬间将自己包围。想到自己可能很快就会因为过冷的温度失去意识，然后淹死在这条该死的河里…可恶，都怪自己不小心，在和敌人的战斗中移动到了冰面较薄的地方。乔尼死死的抠住断裂的冰层不使自己被冰面下流动的河水冲走。意识渐渐模糊，我就要交待在这里了吗……乔尼在昏迷前这么想着。然后，一双有力的手将乔尼拉了起来，只是这时乔尼已经快被冻僵了……  
好冷啊，乔尼意识渐渐恢复时唯一感受就是要命的冷，感觉自己好像还被留在了那条河里一样。睁眼一看发现身边躺着杰洛，身上盖着厚厚的毯子，在昏黄的马灯下依稀辨别出自己身处于杰洛的小帐篷里。“太好了乔尼，你终于醒了，你体温太低，估计被冻得只剩下半条命了。刚刚我一直祈祷着你能恢复意识……嗨，别睡，努力保持清醒。”杰洛伸出手拍打着队友的脸，这时乔尼发现自己和杰洛都是一丝不挂的，杰洛火热的胸膛正压在自己的身上。“抱歉乔尼我很重吧，这是我跟爱斯基摩人学来的方法，用自己的体温去恢复体温过低的人。”  
“杰洛？”乔尼努力地不使自己睡过去。  
“我给你讲个笑话吧，乔尼。你知道对于体温太低的人为什么要女人为他们暖床吗？”杰洛轻柔的声音在他耳边响起，带来了一阵热气。太近了，乔尼感觉自己耳朵发红，杰洛，那个能让他半夜面红耳赤撸动欲望的男人，正躺在他的旁边搓揉着他的四肢帮他血液循环。乔尼移开了自己的视线不去看杰洛在毯子下若隐若现的胸膛，他害怕杰洛一会儿会发现自己硬了，因为他想把自己的好友当成女人办了。他害怕杰洛会揭开他龌龊的秘密，瞧不起他，或者勃然大怒。  
不知道是不是因为自己的体温太低，他感觉杰洛的身体烫人的热，好像一把火，乔尼情不自禁地靠近他，杰洛的脸在自己的视线里慢慢放大。   
杰洛，杰洛，我真的好喜欢你；乔尼在心中默默地念叨着。曾经几次他控制不住地半夜等其入睡后悄悄地挪到杰洛的边上，注视着他的睡颜，满脸潮红地轻轻地亲吻着他，先是眼角、脸颊，之后便大胆了起来，慢慢靠近了他的嘴角，他的—唇。甚至后来他越发自信自己不会惊醒杰洛，揩油的手便伸向了更加过分的地方。乔尼一边啄着杰洛的唇，一只手控制不住地握住了自己的分身，理智告诉他千万不要这样做，可自己的身体却不受控制地越撸越快，最后他小声地呼唤着杰洛的名字将白浊射在了手里。事实证明杰洛在睡时睡的很死，以至于乔尼的猥亵行为没有被发现一次。  
“嘿，乔尼，你还有意识吗？回答我。”乔尼的思绪被杰洛的拍脸打断，“快配合我一下，做点让你暖和点的事情。”让乔尼意想不到的是，杰洛抓起了他肿胀的下体开始帮他撸了起来。  
“诶，等…”这一切来得太突然了，自己像一个处男一样，刚刚被心心念念的人触碰便射了出来，白色的液体甚至溅上了杰洛的脸。乔尼感觉羞愧得很，他将脑袋埋在了杰洛的胸里不敢抬头看他。  
“嗯？你平时对我自慰的时候不是挺久的吗？”怀里的乔尼身体一震，“什…么…”乔尼抬起头来，湛蓝的眼中充满了震惊。  
“其实啊，你第一次偷偷地亲我的时候我就醒了，你的动作是很轻，但也弄得我的脸痒痒的，我忍了好久不让自己笑出来。”杰洛的脑袋消失在了乔尼的胸口和毯子之间，乔尼清楚的感觉到杰洛那股炙热的温度顺着自己的胸口到小腹，再到刚刚泄过一遍又重新挺立的性器之上。  
“啊，别…”还没等乔尼阻止，一个火热的吻唤醒了他的性欲。杰洛小心地含住他的阴茎，轻柔地舔舐着它的前端，慢慢地越口越深，越来越精神的肉棒使杰洛开始含不住，乳白色的精液混合着津液顺着肿胀的柱身流了下来。  
“杰洛…杰洛…对不起…”乔尼情不自禁地将手插入杰洛的长发里，揽住他的后脑强迫他将肉棒含得更深，直到其受不了，咳着在他两腿之间喘息。  
没休息几分钟，杰洛又翻身骑上了乔尼的腰，动作流畅地像是他平时骑马的日常动作。“别和我说在我睡觉时偷偷摸我臀不是馋我身子，告诉我，乔尼，你想干我多久了？”羞红爬上了乔尼原本白惨惨的脸蛋，杰洛好像并没有等着答案，从一边的衣服里掏出了平时为皮具上油的橄榄油，将它一股脑倒在顶在自己腰上的阴茎上。  
“要做就做到最后一步。”杰洛一咬牙，腰一沉将那个地方收入他的小穴之中。可刚进入一个龟头便卡住了，没有充分扩张的后穴死死地绞住了柱身。看来是低估了小瘸子的大小呢，杰洛想着起身调整，但是被乔尼认为是后悔想要逃跑，死死地钳住腰肢又硬生生地按了回去。  
“啊…混蛋……”杰洛咬牙不让自己吃痛的呻吟漏出来，巨物将未经人事的小穴撑到了极限，那狰狞的肉棒在自己的腹内一跳一跳的，一低头就看见乔尼一脸激动的看着自己，漂亮的蓝眸里跳跃着兴奋的火花。“杰洛，动一动，我想…要你。”杰洛第一次有点庆幸身下的这个家伙是个瘫子，不然自己恐怕要被这个家伙折磨至死的。  
还没等杰洛做出任何反应，心急的乔尼托动着他的腰强迫着要怼进去，经过几次抽插，痛感渐渐麻木，取而代之的是慢慢涌来的快感，杰洛的惨叫声逐渐柔软，接连不断的操弄日软了男人的腰，他趴伏在乔尼的颈窝旁喘息，一边扭腰迎合着乔尼的阴茎。  
“快到极限了呢……杰洛，我想射在里面。”乔尼抱紧着身上的人，杰洛心领神会地加快了动作，乔尼的喘息声越来越快，一股滚烫的热流浇在了肠道深处。杰洛扬起脖子享受着高潮的快感，眼神开始涣散，意识开始模糊，不一会便含着满穴的白浊倒在了一边。  
从高潮回过神来时，杰洛发现乔尼正爬向这边，“呀别…”杰洛以为乔尼又想再来一次，刚刚抬起拒绝的手一个软软的吻便贴了上来，嗯，被亲着挺舒服的，杰洛对刚刚的误会有些抱歉，张口回应他的吻，跟痒痒的偷吻一样，温柔的亲吻杰洛很中意，没注意乔尼已经翻身压在了自己身上。等他结束这个吻时乔尼的下体又进入了还没有闭合的小嘴中。“杰洛我们再来一次。”乔尼边吻着他耳边的长发一边央求着。 

乔尼在之后问过杰洛为什么要这么做，杰洛向他露齿一笑，当然是为了救小瘸子的小命呀。  
说谎，我不用舔他都能尝到说谎的味道。乔尼心里想着。就算杰洛的嘴闭的再紧乔尼知道杰洛是喜欢他的。  
只是乔尼有的时候会想杰洛为什么不乘机上了自己，难道真是因为自己的魅力够大让杰洛甘愿用自己最柔软的地方招待他？乔尼感到可笑地摇了摇头。

突然乔尼浑身一震，瞬间意识回到了马厩里，杰洛的手在他分神的时候抚上了他的乳尖，色气地打着转，“乔尼…乔尼…”就算是被上得淫叫连连也不忘了捉弄，肉穴里的东西因为挑逗涨大了一圈。“乳房那么敏感，看来乔尼才是真正应该被操的那个。”明明是挨操的那一方，杰洛依旧像是摆弄着熊妹妹一样摆弄着自己，这一点让乔尼很不爽，自己就像充当按摩棒的工具人一样，想着乔尼翻身将骑在身上的杰洛压在身下。  
“啊…嗯啊……轻一点…”杰洛有的不满自己突然的动作，姿势的变化让乔尼进入得更深，陷在稻草里的杰洛被自己禁锢在两臂之间，乔尼终于拿到了这场性事的主动权，这多亏了又可以重新使用的双腿呢。让人意外的是今天的杰哥无比的顺从，主动打开双腿让乔尼进来，男孩也毫不客气，冲撞越加激烈，手臂圈住杰洛阻止他向后退缩，每一下都结结实实地从龟头到完全没入。这时的杰洛已经找不到那种高傲的气质了，绯红的脸上写满了情欲，上身紧身的骑装被粗暴地撕开，露出下面蜜色结实的腹肌，咬痕和红色淤青遍布全身，白色的液体溅满了小腹和下体交合的地方。“今天就…让你干个爽。”修长的手指撑开了小穴里的媚肉，邀请操弄自己的人进入得更深。闷哼声中乔尼用吻堵住了杰洛将要发出舒爽的叫床声，猛插了几下，将精液灌入里面。  
刚刚起身，被蹂躏得瘫在草堆里的杰洛又贴了上来，手脚并用地缠上了他。“这么饥渴的吗？”乔尼伸手捞住了贴着自己向下滑的杰洛，开玩笑说。“嗯…在临走之前干个够……之前一直没告诉你，我明天就要回国了，早上的轮船…”杰洛一脸疲惫地看着他。  
“什么？”乔尼感觉瞬间被悲伤击中了，离别来得太突然了，控制不住的眼泪夺眶而出。“别这样，我就是不想你哭得稀里哗啦才在这个时候说得。”明明被干的是自己，可这个泪腺发达的家伙总让自己感觉是自己在欺负他，杰洛感到很无奈。他伸手将男孩搂入怀中，任凭他的眼泪把精壮的胸膛打湿。  
“带我走，杰洛，带我走好吗？”乔尼哽咽着说。杰洛苦笑着看着他，微微地摇摇头，“几个菜啊醉成这样。我的国家可不适合你呀，不通的语言，无亲无故，过不了多久你就会发现美国的生活就像天堂，好好回去陪你的父亲吧，这是我作为一个朋友给你最好的建议。”  
这算什么呀……杰洛这个家伙肯让比自己小一个个头的人对自己为所欲为，难道是因为他在可怜我吗？乔尼痛苦地想着，委屈的眼泪大滴大滴地往下滑。“你是在施舍我吗？这一次，还有冰层的那一次。”愤恨地将刚刚还在安慰爱哭鬼的人掀了过去，不由分说肉物后入式贯穿了身下的人。“你就是把性爱当成了安稳我的工具，杰洛，你真的有一次是真的心甘情愿地被我上吗？还是说只是为了不让一个可怜虫伤心。”温热的泪滴落在了杰洛宽厚的背上，在乔尼看不到的地方杰洛边喘息边悄悄地翻白眼，总感觉自己像是在和讲不清道理的小女友吵架一样，越是解释越是没用，最后还被小女友按在草堆里淦。

“对不起，杰洛，我感觉有时自己就像任性的孩子。”乔尼低头帮助杰洛抠挖出后庭里残留的精液，一副做错事情的孩子的样子，要不是刚刚差点被折腾死杰洛差一点就信了。“我只是在气自己不能狠下心来把你关起来，藏起来，让你只做我一个人的杰洛。”一阵低语在杰洛耳边响起，拿着披风准备穿上的手抖了一下，背后一阵恶寒。跟平时乔尼在床上说的“还好你不是女人，不然我会把你干到怀孕为止！”的玩笑不一样，这小兔崽子可能真的干得出来这样的事。不过还是赶紧离开马厩，在被人发现之前

第二天早上，杰洛悄咪咪地从乔尼爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地拿好行李，牵走瓦尔基里，在轮船开走之前上了船。咸味的海风吹拂着杰洛的长发，直到海岸消失在那蓝眸中才压低了帽子离开了甲板。  
“再见了，乔尼。”他在心里默念着打开了房门，可却发现乔尼正坐在桌前微笑着看着自己。  
诶，这家伙这么混上来的？杰洛仔细想了想，对了，这么迟迟没看见要搭便船去英国的迪亚哥？刚刚还在纳闷这么船上没有那只带有英国口音wry乱叫的恐龙。难道……这混蛋冒充了迪亚哥上了船。  
“迪亚哥呢？”杰洛询问道，乔尼含有深意的微笑证实了自己的想法。“提他做什么，和你同床共枕的可不是那只恐龙啊！”说着他在脖子前比划了“做掉了”的手势。  
杰洛感觉这次真的  
再杰难逃了。

**Author's Note:**

> 杰哥秘制小咖啡，咖啡，头孢，加点酒，老铁你看这咖啡行不行。  
> 乔尼：正好用来毒掉迪亚哥的头。  
> 迪亚哥:嗷？


End file.
